


Look After Me

by milkcroissant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Mild Smut, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Loki (Marvel), Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Sub!Loki, Submission, dom reader, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcroissant/pseuds/milkcroissant
Summary: Loki is afflicted by an illness and the reader helps him through the pain with some unconventional methods. Dom!Reader and Sub!Loki undertones ♡





	Look After Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is short and sweet and I don't know if I should continue but it was inspired by my other sub!loki dom!reader fic called "Sweet, like Honey" ♡ if you liked this, give that a read as well!

It had already been five days.

Y/N had not left Loki’s side for five days straight, tending after him after he had fallen ill. She refused to let anyone else in his chambers until he had completely recovered. Not even his own guards or servants. 

She knew he had a tendency to get sick often. As a child he was frail and had his fair share of bed-ridden ailments. But this time, his illness had taken a serious turn. 

She wonders how much longer it would take for him to fully recover. 

She sighs before taking her delicate fingers to wipe away the beads of sweat on body with a damp cloth.

"I apologize for my current state, my love” he looks up at her with glazed eyes, another spasm ripping through his body and he holds back a stifled groan in pain. 

“Shhh… it’s okay” she whispers and as she has done countless times, she softly drapes herself on over his body, holding him down. He lets her plush body press itself on his and Loki feels at ease once she envelopes her arms around his own.

She brushes a lock of his jet-black hair away from his forehead, damp with sweat. Stroking his hair downwards in a slow, calming motion, she whispers sweet nothings into his head. 

“It’s alright, I’m here. Shhh… it’s okay, love.”

Loki swears there’s not a sound on this planet that could compare to her voice. Every word makes his heart clench, pulling it taught and stretching it thin. It was sweet, like honey dripping from her full, flushed, rounded lips. He wanted so badly to taste it on her. 

“Actually, I know something that might help me feel better” he begins once the intense pain had rescinded. 

Knowing that tone, Y/N looks down incredulously, eyes narrowing. 

“Really, now of all times?” she reprimands him. 

He doesn’t reply, looking up at her mischievously with a glint of lust in his eyes as he wraps his arms around her waist. 

“Fine,” she mutters, giving in to him all too easily. 

A wave of pleasure washes over him when she strokes his chest with her free hand, taking time to linger over his breast and circle his nipple. He lets out a strained sigh and Y/N can’t help but smile, seeing such evident bliss paint itself on Loki’s face. She loved seeing him come undone with her touch. 

Thumb rubbing circles over his nipple, she leans down to breathe on his neck and Loki twitches in anticipation. 

She pauses slightly before smiling sweetly, her lips ghosting over his hot flesh. Licking her lips, she whispers softly, “Tell me, my dear. What is it that you want?”

Loki shifts, longing to feel her lips on his body. He doesn’t say anything, but his need is evident through the dull throbbing of his member, trapped between his clothes.  


Y/N pinches the spot her fingers had been kneading and Loki gasps, his pants growing louder and needier. He feels her wet, slick tongue draw itself from his collarbone up to his neck, the veins there pulsing and strained. She continues to make her way up to the base of his jaw before placing a small kiss there on his chin. 

“Speak,” she commands and Loki gives into pleasure. 

“Please, Y/N. I need you,” he breathes, voice low. 

“Good boy,” she coos, fluttering her lashes and licking her lush lips once more before sucking sharply on his neck. He groans loudly when she shifts her body to straddle his hips, bringing her hands to his waist to grind down on his core. 

Wiping her lips, she stops sucking for a moment to look at him again, gaze trailing down to his flat stomach. It was clean, without blemish and beautifully chiseled. She thought it looked beautiful. 

Loki’s breathless by the time she makes her way down to his waist, leaving sloppy, wet kisses in her wake. She notices his hips grinding up to meet her core and tuts her tongue, scolding him. 

“No you don’t,” she begins, holding him down. He lets her stop his movements, wanting desperately to continue thrusting. 

“You don’t move until I tell you to, understand?” her voice dark and predatory. Loki stares into her eyes, dark and filled with lust before gulping once and nodding. She narrows her eyes once more before pushing her hips down and Loki inhales sharply. 

“I need you to speak, love” she says again, her palms digging into his chest and she rubs them in circles against his flesh. 

“I understand,” he whispers. 

Y/N smirks, continuing her agonizing assault on Loki’s throbbing cock while leaning down to suck on his perked nipple. 

She circles around it with her wet tongue, sucking hard. It was enough for him to let out a strangled moan, using everything to resist arching his spine up to her in pure pleasure. She gives it a few licks, tongue darting up and down from her succulent lips and looks up at him, eyes ablaze with lust.

Loki feels her hot gaze and breathes heavy, staring at the way her wet mouth at the apex of his nipples curls into a devious smile. She reminds him of a mischievous kitten, playing with her new toy. _“She’d look so stunning in a black, leather collar -”_ If he wasn’t bed-ridden, he could imagine how differently this scene would play out. 

But Loki doesn’t finish his thought in time as she reaches down to grab his hardened member, giving it a tight squeeze. He shudders at the sudden contact and lets a loud, stifled groan. Gods, he wanted so desperately to be inside of her tight, wet cunt. 

But Loki is playing a losing game and his desire to have her ride him HARD shoves all other reason and logic out the door. 

Instead he simply brings the crook of his arm to cover his face, attempting to hide the last bits of his pride before whimpering,

“Please, Y/N. Fuck me.”

“As you wish, darling” she sings to him before taking him completely.


End file.
